Pardonnes moi
by Appelez-moi-Maniakk
Summary: Ils sont ensembles, ils sont heureux. Mais une affaire peut-elle les séparer?


_Cet OS n'est pas de moi, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'original a été fait par Obssessed-fan-cecy et voilà le lien de l'original _.net/s/6789474/1/Forgive_Me

_Il y a probablement des fautes de traduction -j'attends les corrections =)- et d'orthographes _

_**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient ... vraiment rien =D_

_

* * *

_

**Pardonnes-moi **

Vous auriez pu dire qu'Aaron Hotchner et Emily Prentiss étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Si vous les aviez regardé -travailler ou juste parler- vous auriez pu voir à quel point ils s'entendaient bien, l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux. C'était dur de le manquer, spécialement pour leurs collègues. Ils étaient tous profileurs, experts dans le comportement humain, c'était évidemment facile pour eux de le remarquer.

Quand ils se mirent finalement ensemble, après de longue conversation avec Garcia et Rossi, quelques « incidents » -que Morgan, Reid et Seaver aimaient appeler comme ça : coincé dans un placard ou dans un bureau pendant plusieurs heures, les choses semblaient finalement fonctionner à merveille pour le couple. Hotch lui laissait ses fleurs préférés sur son bureau une fois par semaine, des tulipes jaunes et des lilas, attachées par un ruban blanc ou, quelque fois, rouge. Une fois, il avait changé les fleurs par des chocolats belges, ses préférés. Personne n'avait jamais vu Hotch agir de cette façon.

Personne n'aurait pensé qu'une seule affaire aurait pu les séparer. Ce n'était pas une affaire extrêmement bizarre, pas pour l'équipe en tout cas. Un tueur, male, violant et torturant des femmes, les laissant dans la rue comme des déchets. Ils avaient tous déjà combattu quelque chose de similaire dans leurs carrières. Mais Hotch n'en n'avait pas eut de ce genre depuis qu'il était avec Emily.

Le tueur avait une préférence : cheveux noirs avec des yeux marrons ou noir. La taille ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour lui. La corpulence, ni trop maigre ni trop grosse. Et le teint était très semblable à celui d'Emily.

L'enquête se déroulait assez bien, au début les preuves se succédaient, les interrogatoires donnaient de bonnes informations à propos du suspect. Ça n'aurait pas prit beaucoup de temps pour le retrouver, et ce fut le cas.

Ils avaient trouvé sa maison, s'étaient divisés en équipe de deux et avaient commencé à fouiller le domaine. Hotch et Emily avaient été mis ensemble. A un moment, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Au bout de celui-ci, il y avait deux portes et s'étaient donc séparés.

Quand Prentiss entra dans la pièce et fit quelque pas, elle sentit un bras s'entourer autours de sa taille et une main couvrir sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre le bruit.

« Je sais que tu es là pour la secourir » chuchota l'homme, Nate Sommer, à son oreille et montra d'un geste de la tête la femme qui était assisse par terre. « Mais je pense que je mérite un prix » Dit-il en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. « J'ai tenu un bon moment. Je pensais être découvert après deux semaines, mais apparemment, les flics ne sont pas si intelligent que ça. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton partenaire, il va bien. En fait, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver donc, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas autre part. » Et sur ce, il lui asséna un coup sur la tête, qui obscurcit la vision d'Emily.

Hotch finissait de vérifier sa pièce et, alors qu'il ne trouvait rien, il s'en alla pour retrouver Emily.

Beaucoup de personne ont déjà ressentit ce sentiment de préoccupation qui vient lorsqu'ils pensent avoir perdu quelque chose d'important ou quand ils l'ont réellement perdu. Et bien ce sentiment n'était pas loin de ce que Hotch a ressentit lorsqu'il a vu la femme qu'ils cherchaient mais pas Emily. Préoccupation, rage, culpabilité. Il était sur le point de s'effondrer sous le poids de l'émotion. Il n'était pas tombé parce qu'à ce moment le reste de l'équipe, ainsi que quelques officiers, étaient arrivé et Morgan, rapidement, avait empoigné son patron avant qu'il ne finisse sur le sol.

Après avoir sortit la femme de cet endroit, ils commencèrent à chercher des indices qui pourraient leur dire où le suspect était partit. Hotch fut incapable de garder ses pensées sur son travail. Son cerveau imaginait différents scénarios, qui incluaient tous sa petite amie, torturée encore et encore.

Ce fut une douzaine d'heures plus tard que Reid découvrit une connexion entre le profil géographique et un endroit mentionné plusieurs fois dans un agenda, trouvé dans la maison du suspect. Datant probablement de son enfance.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la petite cabane, Hotch sentit ses espoirs grandirent. Il savait qu'il la retrouverait et qu'il la sortirait de là. Il savait qu'il pourrait la serrer une fois de plus dans ses bras. Mais alors qu'il continuait de penser, qu'il entra, derrière un membre de l'équipe du SWAT, en faisant attention, il se rappela que c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas du la laisser entrer seule dans cette pièce, sachant que le suspect pouvait être là, sachant quel type de femme ce batard de dégénéré aimé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il les trouva. Cet homme venait juste de remonter son jeans, Emily à ses pieds, et Hotch ne put se retenir. Il tira. La balle alla directement se loger dans la tête de Sommer.

« Aaron ? » il entendit sa voix l'appeler et immédiatement il tourna la tête vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Em ! » il s'agenouilla à ses pieds et l'aida à se relever « Tu vas bien, tu vas bien » dit-il, à Emily et à lui-même, pendant qu'il passait ses bras autours d'elle et qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« Je sais » répliqua-t-elle en cachant sa tête contre son torse, s'accrochant à lui, ne voulant plus jamais le lâcher.

Et c'est ce qui c'était passé. Ce fut l'affaire qui provoqua leur séparation.

Le sentiment de culpabilité que Hotch avait ressentit, revint lentement, le hantant puis, après plusieurs semaines, le frappa : il commença à boire.

Il ne prit pas longtemps à Emily pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. L'ombre apparue sous ses yeux en était une marque. Son apparence était négligée, et elle devait lui rappeler de remettre sa cravate ou de rentrer sa chemise. Il s'éloigna de son propre plein grès, lui parlant seulement lorsque c'en était nécessaire.

Une nuit, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Ils venaient juste de rentrer du travail et il avait déjà fait son chemin vers le minibar, prêt à se servir un autre verre de scotch et à se perdre dans l'alcool.

« Arrêtes Aaron ! » dit-elle en venant à ses côtés.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il levait son verre pour en prendre une gorgée.

« Ça ! » répondit-elle en lui attrapant le verre et en le mettant sur le comptoir. « Arrêtes de boire. Tu as un problème alors parles en, ne le boit pas »

« Je n'ai pas de problème » il bougea pour attraper le verre mais Emily le stoppa et posa ses mains sur son torse, l'éloignant du verre.

« Si, tu en as un. Ne le nie pas. Je peux le voir, tout le monde le peut ! » Elle sentit quelques larmes se former à ses yeux.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête, sa bouche s'entrouvrit avant de replier « Tu n'es plus le même, tu n'es plus toi, tu n'es plus le Aaron qui a travaillé avec nous, avec moi. Tu ne t'intéresse à rien ! Juste à ton stupide alcool ! » Elle plongea dans ses yeux noisettes « Et je sais ce qui a causé cela »

« C'est ce que tu crois » Dit-il en essayant de s'en aller mais elle l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

« Je le sais. C'est moi, quand je me suis fait kidnapper par Sommer. » Elle pouvait jurer que ses yeux étaient devenus noirs lorsqu'elle mentionna ce nom. « Tu te sens coupable, mais je vais bien, tu l'as dis toi-même. Oublies ça. »

« Je ne peux pas Emily ! D'accord ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est jus… tu … tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. C'était _ma _faute. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser y aller seule ! J'aurai du te protéger ! Il t'a violé parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour te laisser vérifier la pièce par toi-même ! » Dans un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea de son emprise et frappa le mur.

« C'était il y a un mois, Aaron ! Tu dois oublier ! Je suis là, avec toi » Elle essaya de faire un pas vers lui mais sa voix la stoppa.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça ! Quand on te recherché, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer : mon esprit ne pensé qu'à toi ! Toi, battu, coupé, vio… Morgan a du prendre ma place parce que je ne pouvais pas faire mon travail. »

Emily le regarda déconcertée « Tu ne peux pas. Tu es entrain de dire que je ne te laisse pas faire ton travail ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien » fut tout ce qu'elle dit et rapidement, elle marcha vers la porte et lui dit « Au revoir, Aaron » puis ferma la porte.

Hotch regarda la porte, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses mains semblèrent bouger toutes seules vers le verre, resté sur le comptoir. Au moment où ses doigts le touchèrent, il le regarda et, étonnamment, l'attrapa et l'abandonna dans l'évier, négligemment, sans s'inquiéter qu'il puisse casser.

Quelques mètres plus loin, en dehors de l'appartement, entrant dans l'ascenseur, Emily sentit les larmes qu'elle gardait, rouler le long de sa joue et se dissoudre lorsqu'elles touchèrent le col de son chemisier.

La situation devenait extrêmement inconfortable au bureau. Emily ne voulait jamais lui lancer un regard donc lui parler était improbable. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'approcher, elle s'en allait, ou s'il y avait une chance pour l'éviter, elle le regardait juste avec de la peine et de la tristesse dans les yeux puis s'en allait. C'était bien qu'ils n'aient aucune affaire pendant ce temps. Hotch avait besoin de corriger ses erreurs. Bientôt.

Il savait qu'elle était restée à son vieil appartement. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vendu et c'était le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit. C'était la St Valentin donc il se dépêcha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, s'arrêtant à quelques magasins.

Restant devant sa porte, il se demanda si ses excuses marcheraient. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus créative qui soit, c'était même plutôt basic, mais il voulait qu'elle revienne. Si ça ne marchait pas, il essaierait quelque chose d'autre.

Il était sur le point de frapper à la porte en bois lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et qu'Emily apparu de l'autre côté, les bras croisés devant la poitrine, en position de défense.

« Tu vas rester planté là toute la journée ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de rester in-intéressée.

Le cœur de Hotch fit un bond : elle lui parlait ! Après des semaines sans un mot, le son de sa voix le fit sourire. « Non, je suis venu m'excuser. »

Emily acquiesça puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de Hotch. Elles tenaient un bouquet de tulipes jaunes et de lilas, un ruban blanc les serrant, une boite de chocolat et une carte

« C'est pour moi ? »

Il regarda plus bas « Oui, juste pour toi. » et il lui donna.

Elle mit les fleurs et le chocolat à l'intérieur puis ouvrit la carte rouge, en forme de cœur.

_You know  
That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you I'd withstand  
all hell to hold your hand_

Emily gloussa lorsqu'elle reconnu les paragraphes « Une chanson de Nickelback ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« C'est parfait » lui répondit-il et avança jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent « Em, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Tu avais raison, j'ai besoin d'oublié. J'aurai du t'écouter. Je t'avais, rien d'autre n'était plus important jusqu'à ce que je te perde » Il fit monter ses mains et fit courir ses doigts sur les joues d'Emily. « Et je ne veux plus êtes sans toi. Je ne peux pas. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je m'en fiche. Je t'aime. » Et une larme tomba le long de son visage. Lorsqu'elle fut près de sa mâchoire, le pouce d'Emily l'enleva.

Elle sourit et se jeta dans ses bras, plaçant ses bras autours de sa nuque « Je te pardonne, Aaron. » Elle se pencha ensuite en arrière et chuchota contre ses lèvres, son souffle chatouillant sa mâchoire « Et je t'aime aussi »

Le plus heureux sourire qu'Emily n'ait jamais vu, apparu sur le visage de Hotch alors qu'il se déplaçait pour l'embrasser. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration à la menthe tandis que ses mains traversaient ses cheveux et que ses doigts couraient à travers. Après plusieurs secondes de passion, ils se séparèrent.

« Entrez donc, Monsieur » dit-elle en attrapant sa main.

« Une dernière chose » répondit-il. « Veux-tu être ma Valentine ? »

Elle eut un rire bête et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois « Pourquoi pas ? »

Qui aurait pensé qu'après tous ce qu'il s'était passé, ils finiraient ensemble ?


End file.
